Love the Way You Lie
by princessharmony23
Summary: Song-fic. Watch as a couple over the years slowly kill each other. Implied YxYY. Warnings: Abuse, Character Death


**Hello! So yeah this is really angsty. Don't read if you don't like implied yaoi, or abuse, or blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh of Love the Way You Lie Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>On the First Page of Our Story<em>

_The Future Seemed so Bright_

When Yami Atemu first asked me out, it seemed like a dream come true. He was the popular boy, quarterback for our high school football team. I was the envy of everyone and I loved it.

_Then This Thing Turned Out so Evil_

_I Don't Know why I'm Still Surprised_

Six months being together...

Yami's a raging alcoholic at the age of 17. How did nobody notice this. Of course everybody turns their head when their golden boy does something wrong. But I'll help him. Because I love him...right?

_Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes_

_And You Take That to New Extremes_

One year being together...

I love him. He can be an angel until he comes home to our apartment smelling like a bar. And then the screaming starts, usually mine, while he yells. But he'll get over it. I hope.

_But You'll Always be my Hero_

_Even Though You Lost Your Mind_

18 months being together...

I was walking to meet hum one day, wjen I was pulled into an alley. The person started to grope me. Soon after those hands were ripped off by my furious boyfriend. Yami started to degrade me for dressing like a common whore. But that didn't hurt. What hurt was that he was sober.

_Just Gonna Stand There and Watch me Burn_

_But That's All Right Because I Like the Way it Hurts_

Two years being together...

He hit me, it stung like a son of a bitch. But I suffered through the constant slapping, because at least it let me know that I was still alive.

_Just Gonna Stand There and Here me Cry_

_But That's All Right Because I Love the Way You Lie _

_I Love the Way You Lie_

30 months being together...

He broke my arm. He said he didn't mean to go that far. But he just held me in his arms as I cried, whispering that he'll never do it again. But I knew he was lying, but I loved it.

_Now There's Gravel in our Voices_

_Glass is Shattered From the Fight_

Three years being together...

I couldn't deal with Yami's drunken antics without a little support anymore. So I turned to the one thing that ruined our relationship. Drinking. But we both quickly learned I was also a violent drunk when I punched him back one day.

_In This Tug of War You'll Always Win_

_Even When I'm Right_

42 months being together...

I tried for the first time to leave. It didn't work. It's like he knew what I was going to do. He told me that I'll never be able to leave him because I love him. But I'll just let him believe the lies for now.

_'Cause You Feed me Fables From Your Hand_

_With Violent Words and Empty Threats_

Four years being together...

I tried again, but I failed. He's psychic or some other bullshit. But he told me that we'll always be together and when he gets the money, we'll get married. I told him no. He broke my arms. And if I ever tell him no again, that will be the last word I ever say.

_And It's Sick That All These Battles _

_Are what Keeps me Satisfied_

54 months together...

I live for our fights now. Funny, I never thought I would miss the pain. But he has _her_ on the side, so he rarely comes home angry now. I wish he did, at least then he acknowledged me.

_Just Gonna Stand There and Watch me Burn_

_But That's All Right Because I Like the Way it Hurts_

Five years being together...

He asked me to clean the apartment. _She_ was coming over and he didn't want her to see the multiple blood stains. I asked him why. Now I'm off to the store to buy cleaning supplies and face makeup to cover my throbbing black eye. But, it's okay. In his own way he's telling me he cares.

_Just Gonna Stand There and Hear me Cry_

_But That's All Right Because I Love the Way You Lie_

_I Love the Way You Lie_

66 months being together...

I came home a bit too early. I heard him propose to her. I broke down in tears. He told her that they'll move far away. I hoped they did. Then I'll never have to see them again. But deep down I knew he'll never leave me. Because he's a fucking asshole who will always haunt my life.

Six years being together...

_So maybe I'm a Masochist_

_I Try to Run But I Don't Ever Want to Leave_

78 months being together...

I don't know why I did it. I told _her _about me. She broke it off with him immediately. He broke my rib, and just told me to leave. But I didn't. Because if I stayed here just a little bit longer, maybe I'll get my wish and finally die.

_'Til the Walls Are Going Up_

_In Smoke With All Our Memories_

Seven years being together...

I asked him why he would ruin me like this. He said because he loves me. I told him if he loves me he'll let me be free. And he said he couldn't let me go. Ever. At that moment I burned all our memories together, and tried to start over with him.

* * *

><p><em>It's Morning, You Wake, A Sun Ray Hits Your Face<em>

_Smeared Makeup as We Lay in the Wake of Destruction_

84 months being together...

Last Night was bad. Really bad, but that's all I remember. Usually I can't remember any of the shit I do when I'm drunk. But then again I'm drunk 85 percent of the time. I look around Yugi's on a pile of glass. Back smeared with blood. Makeup on my hand, from punching him in the face.

_Hush Baby, Speak Softly Tell me You're Awfully Sorry_

_That You Pushed me into the Coffee Table Last Night So I Can Push You Off me_

Eight Years being together...

Yugi grew a back bone. Pushing me into the coffee table so I would knock out was brave. But now he'll have to pay for it.

_Try and Touch me So I Can Scream at You Not to Touch me_

_Run Out the Room and I'll Follow You Like a Lost Puppy_

96 months being together...

Yugi only tried to help me, and I pushed him away. He tried to leave again, but all my yelling forced us to retreat when the neighbors started to watch.

_Baby Without You I'm Nothing I'm So Lost Hug me_

_Then Tell me How Ugly I am But That You'll Always Love me_

Nine years being together...

We're getting too old for this. Almost 30 and still fighting like a bunch of schoolboys. But Yugi doesn't realize that I do this for us. I need to hear him say he loves me, or I don't know what would happen.

_Then After That Shove me in the Aftermath of the_

_Destructive Path That We're On Two Psychopaths but We_

108 months being together...

I know I'm going to kill him one day. I just hope he doesn't kill me first.

_Know That No Matter How Many Knives We Put in Each Others Backs_

_That We'll Have Each Others Backs Cause We're That Lucky_

10 years being together...

We were robbed. I don't know why. Not like we have anything that valuable. But for once in over ten years we didn't fight.

_Together We Move Mountains, Let's Not Make Mountains Out of Mole Hills_

_You hit me twice yeah but who's counting?_

120 months being together...

We argued over milk. I think we argue for the hell of it. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid.

_I may have hit you three times I'm starting to lose count_

_But Together We'll Live Forever We Found the Youth Fountain_

11 years being together...

We're going to die together. Either by our own hands, or by heart attacks from the constant raise in blood pressure.

_Our Love is Crazy We're Nuts But I Refused Counseling_

_This House is too Huge if You Move Out I'll Burn all 2,000_

132 months being together...

Yugi tried to get us go to couples counseling after we moved into our new to us house. After our first week there, I warned him if he left I'll burn this house down.

_Square Feet of it to the Ground, Ain't Shit You Can Do About it_

_Cause With You I'm in my Fucking Mind Without You I'm Out it_

12 years being together...

He tried it he fucking tried it after I warned him. He cried as I tied him to our bed, begging me not to do this. But how can I not. He practically begged for this and the stage was set. Gasoline covered most of our house and the lighter was in my pocket.

"I love you." I told him one last time, the lighter, flickered once before I dropped it.

"I hate you." He spat as everything went up in flames.

_Just Gonna Stand There and Watch me Burn_

_But That's All Right Because I like the Way it Hurts_

_Just Gonna Stand There and Hear me Cry_

_But That's All Right Because I Love The Way You Lie_

_I Love the Way You Lie_

* * *

><p>"So what happened here." Jounouchi Katsuya asked his fellow cop, Seto Kaiba.<p>

"House fire, seems intentional. Forensics found gasoline all over the place." Kaiba replied.

"Any victims?" Jou hoped the answer was no.

"Two males. Yugi Mutou and Yami Atemu, both 29." Kaiba announced in his usual clipped tone.

"Any suspects?" Jou recognized the names of the IT couple of his high school days.

"Themselves. Several claimings of domestic abuse from both of them, but never enough evidence to bring it up in court."

"I guess they kinda deserve it. I mean how could you abuse the one you love?"

"I don't know Katsuya. Maybe they just loved the way they lied."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. If you liked it please leave a comment, and I hope to see you all in the future.<strong>


End file.
